blackkeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobo Offschrey
"A disgusting, manipulative, and deluded wretch. I shall squish him under my boot and crush him like the cockroach that he is!" - John Jeff. Description: The current leader of Joyful oil and co . 170 centimeters and 80 pounds, Bobo is, on the outside, a small, fragile little elf of a human, being 49 years old. In order to compensate for his unintimidating appearance, he wears many layers of geometrically designed robes, complete with prominent horn-like structures near his shoulders in order to further increase his intimidation. He also wears a signature mask, which is black with 3 golden glowing eyepieces one on top of the other, in order to make himself look inhumane and almost like a deity, powerful and enigmatic in his unnaturalness. Although he is quite physically weak, he is able to create enormous pulses of energy from his own body and is quite well versed in the arts of soulcasting. Personality: Rather cautious if he himself is at some amount of risk, and will prefer to watch somebody else execute his enemy from a distance rather than actively participating - for this reason, he also has a bunch of Priests of Death as his bodyguards at all times. He is highly charismatic, alternating between flattery and intimidation in order to keep his countless minions in submission, follows his personal beliefs with a concerning amount of passion, and is willing to do whatever it takes to get whatever he wants. Despite this, he manages to remain cold, and calculating, and is not above extortion, torture, sacrificing his own dignity, etc, etc. He possesses a brilliant scientific mind, and his feats include weaving shadow into human form and forcing it under his control, constructing a gargantuan machine used to summon a powerful nightmare , and reorganizing the previously poorly led, chaotic group that was Joyful oil and co in the years after Steve's death. More about his minions - he often designs his own minions, mass producing them and using them as his eyes and ears - since Joyful oil and co is so big though, communication is difficult and strained, which is definitely a problem for Bobo. Background: Relationships: Felix: He neither hates nor likes Felix, although may be intrigued and mystified at times by Felix's uniqueness. He does seem to be quite exasperated by Felix's resilience though, and unwillingness to let himself be sacrificed. Bob: They are neutral to each other. Bobo believes Bob is only a mediocre, normal person who got caught in the struggle between the Crowman and Bobo, and Bob wishes to have little to do with Joyful oil and co as possible. Crowman/John Jeff: Their hatred and disgust for each other run both ways. Just like Joyful oil and co and the Crows , Joyful oil and co, represented by Bobo, believes the Crows, or the Crowman, to be rigid-minded, inflexible, and damned stubborn, choosing to try and save a world that is beyond repair, while the Crowman thinks of Bobo as deluded, volatile, and dangerous. It basically sums up the two rivaling Gangs' relationship with each other. Trivia: - Occasionally, his mask will blink at random intervals - Refers to self in third person Category:Antagonists Category:Joyful oil